Mizerable
by connormacmanus'girl
Summary: Sasuke is on the bottom of the food chain in the Yakuza crime-syndicate, but when Naruto comes into the Yakuza and Sasuke is commanded to train him will the nuckle-headed lonely boy steal his heart or will things go to shambles?
1. Sasuke

The water falls down my body and onto the tiled floor below me. What with everything going on lately, a cool shower does my body good. But, I've been going through the same routine now for a little over a year. The Yakuza has me doing menial tasks and I'm sick of it. They'd better promote me soon, or I'll freak. Maybe they need to see what I can do. That'll never happen with the jobs they give me now.

Wait...we're getting a new guy and when that happens, the guy that does my job usually gets promoted. So that means that I'll move up!

I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I grab the towel and quickly dry off. I ruffle my hair with it and put it around my waist. I walk out into the studio (type of house he lives in) and pull out some fraying jeans and boxers. I put them on and walk to the large window that looks out onto the Tokyo skyline. What's nice about living in this building is that every room has a different view. The room above me has a higher spread view and the one below me has a lower spread view. The one next to me has a different angle. Everyone's view is somehow different, as it should be.

That can also be interpreted into how humans all have a different point of view. What am I saying? That's retarded. Oh well. "WA!" I scream out. I pull a vibrating cell phone from my pocket. "Yeah?"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" I let out a groan in my head.

"S-Sakura-san..."

"I told you that you could call me Sakura-_chan._"

"I think I'll just call you Sakura-san if you don't mind. Now, what do you want?"

"I was hoping you and I could spend a night together. You know...to let out any..._tension_ you might have." I sigh.

"Sakura-san, you're the Yakuza's resident whore. That's all you're good for. You're like the village bicycle. Everyone's had a ride. I don't want that."

"AH! What?! You think I'm..."

"Yeah, Sakura-san. You went from being my best friend to being something you're not. You fell in with the wrong crowd with me. You can do better for yourself." She sighs.

"I know I can do better, but...something's keeping me from doing so. Oh, I gotta go, Sasuke-kun! Later!" I close the phone and continue looking out at the horizon. Clouds start rolling in. _Just great. Just fucking fantastic. Now my plans are ruined. _I think as I walk to the couch. The fact of the matter is that I was going to cruise to the ocean for a while. Now that a storm's rolling in, that plan is out the window. Raindrops start to fall onto the window as I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I look to the television to find a large rack with CDs. A lot is American music that I have taken an interest in is on the rack.

I sit myself up and look out the window using my forearm as a rest. The rain patters on the window lightly as I sit all the way up to look outside. My home...it's a small home, but I manage because it's generally only me in here. I have no family except for my estranged brother. But, I don't want anything to do with that quack.

My days off are always so long. And today's no different.


	2. Naruto

I rap on the screen door lightly. Stupid butterflies. It's like they're trying to tear apart my stomach. Calm down already.

"Come in."

I obey and enter the large room. I kneel before a large white haired man with red lines running down his cheeks. Jiraiya. He's referred to as the father and family head of the famous yakuza group located in the Shibuya district. He's more of a father to me than most since he's the one responsible for accepting me into his home. Beside him is a young looking blonde haired woman. A small purple diamond in the middle of her forehead illuminates her shining brown eyes. Tsunade. The wife of Jiraiya and a mother figure in my eyes. She's surprisingly young looking for her age, but never be in the same room with her when she's in a bad mood. I know from experience.

I bow respectfully and he smiles at me warmly. "You know what today is, don't you?"

"Yes. I'll finally be accepted into the yakuza." I smile at him.

That's right. Today's the day I become part of the yakuza. I've never been outside of the mansion, except for the few times I've snuck out when Jiraiya and Tsunade were asleep. They always gave me hell when I got back and onee-san made it so I couldn't feel my face for three days, but it was worth it. I don't even know what any of the other members look like.

"That's right. You'll participate in the sake-sharing ceremony. Tomorrow you'll go to school."

My eyes widen slightly. "R-really?! I'm going to a real high school?"

Truth is I've never gone to school either. I've always been home schooled here. I'm not any slower than the average high school student, but I've always wanted to go to one. I would've finished my first year of high school by now.

"And also, you'll be living on your own from now on. We've already rented out an apartment for you." Tsunade speaks up.

My heart sinks. I've been alone before and I don't like it. My parents were killed when I was really young, so I don't really remember them. I was dropped into the orphanage and I was always by myself. Nobody would play with me. Nobody would even look at me. That's when Jiraiya took me in. He adopted me from the orphanage and ever since then, I've been training to become a member of the yakuza. I've been working so hard up until now. It's all for today. If being alone again means that I can make Jiraiya and Tsunade, the boss and onee-san of the yakuza, happy then I'll do it.

I stand and give a thumb up to the two before me. "I'll do it!" I grin.

Both smile approvingly. It's late in the evening judging by the light beams of night filtering through the slightly open shades of the window opposite the sliding door to my right. Originally, this place was a dojo for skilled martial artists. Jiraiya took over and organized it to be both his home and a personal training space. Every day I've practiced and developed my fighting skills. I've excelled in martial arts and in sword handling. Of course, I haven't been appointed a sword of my own, seeing as how swords aren't often favored in the yakuza, but apparently swordsmanship is on a need-to-know basis.

I'm lead out of the room and into another farther down the long hallway. There are several small candles lit and a low square table in the center of the room. I take a seat on one side, Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting on the other side.

"Naruto, tonight's a big night for you. We felt it unnecessary to gather the other members because so many of them haven't had a day off for several months. Therefore, we're going to give you the sake-sharing ceremony." Jiraiya informs me.

"Aw! Come on, Jiraiya! I wanted to meet the other members." I pout.

"Haven't I told you not to call me that anymore? You'll refer to me as boss, just like all the other members. Got it?" His eyebrow twitches dangerously.

As long as I've known Jiraiya, I've called him that. Now that I'm yakuza, I have to realize that he's not just a kind man who's taken me in and cared for me, but that he's also the head of a yakuza group. He's the leader and I'm just a subordinate. That means I'm gonna have to call Tsunade onee-san.

After they take a small sip from the cup of sake, they hand it to me. I put the porcelain to my lips and feel the bittersweet liquid roll down my throat. The taste is new to me, like my life beginning.


	3. Sasuke 2

I put on a pair of fraying jeans and a tank top that fits my frame extremely well. I throw on a black and white leather jacket and my shoes, and then head out the door. The cold December air captures my breath, making it visible to those around me, and lifts it into the sky never to be seen again. I walk into a small sushi restaurant and sit at the rotating bar. "Hi, Sasuke-san!" A feminine voice exclaims.

"Will you be a little quieter? God, you're gonna give everyone in here an ulcer you talk so loud." She sighs. My current "piece of ass", Megumi. Every girl I date wants the same thing: to have a "steady relationship" and "a strong foundation for the rest of their lives". Fuck that shit. I don't want it right now. I'm just messing around and having fun. I mean...I'm only sixteen, so I don't even want to think about settling down for another fifteen years.

We pick out a few plates of sushi and eat them while she blabs nothing into my ear. "Look, Megumi-san...do you ever stop talking?" She sighs.

"If you don't like me, then why are you with me?" I shrug.

"Free piece of ass, I suppose. I'm not one to lie, so if it hurts your feelings...tough." She gets up and shakes her head.

"I thought we had something more, Sasuke-san." I shrug.

"Yeah, so did every other girl I've ever dated." She whispers 'jerk' and walks out. I smile to myself and pay for my food. "Dude, you are a jerk. What you just did to that girl..." The man sitting next to me says.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I say coolly. I walk out of the restaurant and back to my house. My cell phone vibrates and I pull it out to see another Yakuza member's number. Suzuki Akira works right along side of me, so we've made pretty good buddies. "Yo, Suzuki!"

"Hey, Uchiha. The boss wants to see us."

"Jiraiya-sama? He wants to see us?"

"Yeah. Get ready and meet us at the alley." He hangs up, as do I. I spike my hair back like usual and head outside into the frigid December night. I walk around several buildings and down several allies before coming to one that had very little lighting and no doors leading to other businesses. "Hey, Uchiha!" We greet each other in common fashion.

"Where's the boss?" He shrugs.

"I guess we're waiting for him. Or we're waiting for a ride to get to him."

"Are you two the ones the boss sent for?" A stern, smooth voice calls to us. We nod. "Follow me." We follow him to a foreign car. A Mercedes Benz.

"Dude! This ride's nice!" Suzuki whispers to me. I nod. We get in and they drive us off.

We arrive at a colossal mansion and the men lead us inside to the foyer. Spiraling staircases, wood floors, wood detailing, and people bustling back and forth. This is the image of perfection and power. "The boss will be right with you." They walk off to an unknown part of the mansion and leave us in wait.

"Ah, boys…" We look to the left to see Jiraiya. A man with long, white hair tied back into a neat ponytail. We immediately bow low.

"Good evening, sir." We stand and I can't help but wonder how he got this stately home and how many years it took to get to the top of the Yakuza.

"Sasuke-san...I would like a favor from you." I nod once.

"Yes, sir, anything." He smiles.

"I would like you to make my adopted son, Naruto, your...student. That's the best way I can put it. He is a new member of the Yakuza and he needs to get to know the basics. You know, what we do, how we do it, and the like." I bow.

"It would be an honor." Then out of a door comes a blond haired punk. I immediately regret my decision.

"Sasuke-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto. My adopted son." His blue eyes still give off an air of a child-like personality and a child-like arrogance. I get a disgusted look on my face as I look down at him. I bow as he approaches.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You can just call me Uchiha senpai."

"What did you call me here for, sir?"

"Oh! I needed your technological expertise on something I'm having trouble with. Right this way." He shows him to another room. I'm still looking at the blond punk before me with a look of disgust and arrogance.

"So...Uchiha senpai...how long have you been in the Yakuza?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Two years." He nods. Jiraiya soon comes out of the room where he led Suzuki.

"So, how do you two get along? Do you still accept, Sasuke-san?" I nod. "Good. I'm sure you two will do just fine. Now, if you don't mind...I will arrange for someone to take you two home."

"Ah...what, sir?!"

"Naruto lives next door to you now. So, if I ask for one of you to come in, I expect both of you to come in. Got it?" We both nod. "Your ride is waiting out front." I bow low. When I see Naruto only waving, I push him so he's in a bowing position. Even if Jiraiya is his adopted father, he's now his subordinate and he needs to recognize the rules. We walk out to the car and I slide in. He slides in next to me and sighs.

"Okay, dumbass...lesson number one: Bow to everyone superior to you. I don't care what Jiraiya was to you a few hours ago, or whenever before you got inducted, he's now your boss and all around superior. You don't recognize the niceties, you're dead, pal." (HA! Fuck pal face! Dane Cook) He nods as though he knows what I'm saying. I'm not totally sure if he gets it, but who cares? It'll be his ass dead and not mine.

We arrive at the apartment building and I have no trouble totally ditching him in the long, winding halls. I finally arrive at my room and enter, shutting and locking the door behind me. I lean against the door and let out a deep sigh.

Here I am again...The water falls down my body and onto the tiled floor below me. What with everything going on lately, a cool shower does my body good. I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I grab the towel and quickly dry off. I ruffle my hair with it and put it around my waist. I walk out into the studio and pull out some fraying jeans and boxers. I put them on and walk to the large window that looks out onto the Tokyo skyline.

My routine is so redundant that it's not even worth talking about. I hope something-or someone-can save me from it.


	4. Naruto 2

After being supplied with a variation of directions from the frequent passerby, I somehow found the right room. Building C room 23. I grumbled as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a single silver key. The bastard just up and ditched me! I glared at each door to the left and right of me, not sure which one belonged to Sasuke.

I sighed as I pushed open the door and stepped inside, slipping off my shoes at the entrance. I'm greeted by darkness and search clumsily for the light switch. Once my vision returned, I scanned the apartment that will become my living space. A single bedroom, single bathroom, kitchen and living area. All the necessities for living, comfort excluded.

I dropped the key onto the countertop near the refrigerator and opened the door. Empty. No surprise. A ferocious growl from my stomach screamed in protest, so I dug through my backpack and pulled out a wad of $20 bills. Jiraiya-Boss-and Tsunade gave it to me before I left to dojo, advising me to use the money for emergencies and a little something to help me get started. Would starving to death from lack of nourishment fall into those categories?

Upon deciding that food is unquestionably needed, I grabbed the key from its spot on the clean tile and left the tiny apartment, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Please, Sasuke-kun! I'll be gone by morning."

I turned to the feminine voice to find a head of pink hair and an unnaturally large forehead. Did she say Sasuke? So the guy lives there? The girl was knocking on the door to my left, room 24. Her consistent knocking had escalated to nearly pounding and I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Um, excuse me? Are you looking for someone?" I asked, finally gaining her attention as she stopped her attack on the poor door.

She smiled kindly, her sea green eyes meeting mine. "Yes. My boyfriend isn't answering his door."

I furrowed my brows in curiosity and disbelief. So, the stoic Uchiha has a girlfriend. Well that was unexpected. 'Girlfriend' was an unfamiliar concept to me. Actually, to be more precise, 'Girl' was a strange notion in itself. Growing up in a life of seclusion and strict principles has its own faults; interaction with _people_ in general is one.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen you around here. Did you just move in?" the girl before me continued, the smile never wavering, however the way she wrinkled her nose in thought brought the butterflies back.

"Yeah, just today actually. Do you live around here?" I found that I was curious about this girl.

A small chuckle tickled her lips, such a beautiful sound. "No. I just come around here every now and then to visit my boyfriend." she confirmed, pushing a strand of pink hair behind her ear. I watched the act with fascination.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I felt lightheaded as if I've been spinning around in circles. Her eyes widened slightly before she rolled them, the smile small and cute.

"Of course! Sorry, I guess I can be a little scatter brained sometimes. I'm Haruno Sakura." She extended her hand warmly. "What about you?"

I took her hand, admiring the smoothness of her skin and the fineness of her fingers. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." I smiled. "So, Haruno-san. What are you doing here this late in the evening?" She glanced at the door she was previously abusing with a pout, as if it had somehow offended her.

"Well, I wanted to see my boyfriend tonight and surprise him with a visit." "You're a good girlfriend, Haruno-san." I smiled at her sweetly. The door opened to reveal an annoyed looking raven. "Haruno-san, what are you doing here?" he asks, an edge to his voice. Sakura grabs a hold of his sleeve, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I told you, Sasuke-kun! Call me Sakura!" she insisted, a slight whine finding its way into her plea. "I told you, I won't." I frowned at the hurt look on the girl's face. "How can you say that to Haruno-san? She's your girlfriend, so you should treat her with more respect." Sakura directed a grateful look my way, which I returned with a smile.

Sasuke freezes, his face filled with horror. "You think she's my girlfriend?" I nod and he shivers slightly, as if he's desperately trying to keep something suppressed. "She's not my girlfriend." he said slowly, his jaw tight. Tears filled the pink haired girl's eyes as her grip on the boy became more desperate. "What are you saying, Sasuke-kun? Of course I am!"

I watched with unease as the two of them spoke. Finally, Sakura straightened with clenched fists at her side, a pink dusting her high cheeks. "Fine, Sasuke-kun. I see you won't listen to reason tonight, so I hope that you'll see clearly by tomorrow. Good night." She turned and smiled quickly at me, the fire still in her eyes. "Good night, Naruto-kun." I nodded, smiling kindly. "Good night, Haruno-san."

Once her footsteps had faded in the staircase, I turned to Sasuke with confused eyes. "Why were you so cold to her? I thought she was your--" "No, she's not my girlfriend. In fact, I want to rip my hair out after a half an hour of being in the same room with her." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shook my head. "She seemed like a nice girl to me, so maybe it's you that's unapproachable." I received a heated glare and shrugged. "Well, I don't know why I'm even talking to you. After all, you abandoned me the moment I arrived here." I reminded, conviction heavy in my tone. Sasuke turned and opened the door. "I have no desire to look after you. I'll help you start out until you can fend for yourself, only because the boss asked me to do so." With that, he disappeared into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

I narrowed my eyes. 'I've been fending for myself since the moment I came into this world. Why should now be any different?' I descended the flight of stairs and walked out of the building, into the crisp night air. I looked around, searching for the nearest market.


	5. Sasuke 3

Tch…girlfriend my ass. That fat cow son-of-a-bitch'll get hers soon enough. I shut the door crisply behind me and walk to my window again. I totally forgot to put on a shirt meaning I bared all for Naruto-dobe and Haruno-san to see. Stupid me. I groan lightly as I itch my side. For some odd reason my sides have always been my soft spot. Some people have their necks, or chest, but mine's always been my side. The left one to be specific.

I grab a cup and some juice from the fridge and pour it only halfway up. I look into the cup solemnly before taking a large drink. The tangy liquid slithers its way down my esophagus and into my stomach to be digested later. I sigh and put the cup down on the counter when I know I should throw it away, it being paper and all. But…I don't really feel like it right now.

Brats…all of them. The kid, Haruno-san…I'll kill both of them somehow.

_Knock knock… _Shit, who is it now? I sigh and get up and when I finally reach the door (which felt like it took five and a half years) I look through the peephole to see the blonde bombshell.

OO'''

Where did _that_ come from?!

I open the door with a groan and I lean on my forearm that I put against the wall. "What?" He's blushing and he's twiddling his pointer fingers.

"Ano…e-eto…Can you take me to the nearest supermarket…I…uh…got lost." I smirk as he looks me up and down. "Please?" I walk out of the frame of the doorway, but, as expected, I'm not followed.

"Are you coming in or not?" I snap. "Close the door behind you." I walk into the loft where my bed and clothes are. This place must feel palatial compared to his dingy, crack house apartment. It's filled with modern items and whatnots. It feels like home and it has gotten a lot of character over the last few years. That's what you get for being favored among your parents before they die. I pull out a black shirt and my leather jacket. I throw them on as I walk down the bookcase stairs. I slip my shoes on and notice that the brat isn't anywhere to be found. "Hey, fuckhead! What the fuck are you doing?" He comes out of the kitchen with his head bowed in submission, like a dog in trouble. "Let's go." He walks into the hallway and across the hall as I close the door and lock it. "Now where did you want to go?"

"The store. I need food."

"I assume you have money." He nods as I walk outside of the building and into the cold air. I try to make as little conversation as I can manage, but he just won't shut up. I think it's because he's nervous. _You liiiike him! _

No, I don't.

_You have a cruuush on him!_

No, I don't.

_You want to fuuuuck him!_

…So…?

_Haha! Bingo, one for sub-conscious; zip for Sasuke!_

I groan in my own mind, for fear of him hearing and I walk into the supermarket with Naruto-dobe still trailing behind me. "Go on…get what you need, Naruto-dobe." He growls lowly and I trail after him as he weaves the aisles. The clerks are slightly cowering because they see the unfinished tattoo poking out. All it is is an outline, but it's still powerful, nonetheless. The feared Yakuza crime syndicate is synonymous with this large, full body back tattoo so everybody fears me when I come in here.

I'm not a bad kid…I just got in with the wrong people. But I hope that Jiraiya-sama will see my potential; that I can kill with no emotion or remorse. I know this because I had to kill someone I got too close with. I try not to change face, but I hear a little "Aw, is Sasuke-senpai gonna cry now? Awww!!!" I sigh at his child ness.

"Shut up, dobe! What the hell do you know?!" I yell probably loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Aw, the poor dear. Either he's being held hostage by the Yakuza-…"

"A kid like that? What does _he_ have to offer a big organization like the Yakuza?"

"LET ME FINISH, MEGUMI-SAN! Or…he's the newest recruit."

"Gosh, I feel sorry for the boy. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"That's his fault…"

I sigh at the checkout counter as he puts up his items proudly. "How're you?" He asks. She eyes him funnily.

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm good! Thank you for asking! I couldn't find any instant ramen here. Do you guys not carry any?" She shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry! There's a neat little ramen stand just down the way, though!"

"Oh, great! May I know the location of this ramen stand?" She giggles and nods, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. I groan.

"Naruto-dobe, come on. Unless you want me to leave you." He sighs.

"Sasuke-senpai, it'll only be a minute." I sigh and lean against the metal barricade that keeps the aisle behind me out.

"Yes, Sasuke-san. It's only going to take a moment."

"That's Uchiha-san to you." She gives me a nothing less than sultry look and I smirk. She tears off a corner of the paper and writes something down.

"And for you, Uchiha-san." She hands me the slip with a phone number on it and I smirk. "You can call me Akiko-san." I smirk.

"Really now?" I turn towards Naruto without really turning to him. "Let's go, Naruto-dobe." He takes the paper and follows me out of the shop.

"How come you get a phone number when all you said to her was that she had to call you 'Uchiha-san'?" He says Uchiha-san in a very mocking sort of tone.

"Because I'm not childish. The hardened, fallen-angel type really appeals to chicks, Naruto-dobe. Learn that and you can get any chick that comes your way. It doesn't help to look good either." I pause. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow. You need to get that hardened, stand-offish look even though it's not your personality." I breathe out through my mouth and the vapor hits the air, causing my breath to be visible to everyone watching me. I try to think of negative things about this situation, but it's just not coming to me tonight. There's nothing bad about this. I'm just in a blissful oblivion.

I chuckle with a real, genuine smile and turn to him. "That is… if you want to." He chuckles as well.

"Okay!"

"Oh, and I'm sorry if I get in a bad mood tomorrow and say that we're not going. I'll sign papers saying that I'll do it, okay?" He nods and the rest of the way home, there's a new bounce in our step. If this is the way he's going to make me feel whenever I'm around him… I might have found my knight in shining armor.


	6. Naruto 3

_It's dark, but not dark enough. I wish I couldn't see…didn't have to see their blood caked faces painted with fear. I used t be afraid of the dark, but now I pray for it. I raise my hands to cover my eyes, anything not to see. It's no use. Their faces haunt me behind the darkness with their sky less eyes. My small body still trembles, even though the chill of the night air is unknown to me. The sickening scream reverberates throughout my memory, my mother's last proclamation of her existence to the world. Even though she can no longer utter a word, the hairs on the back of my neck refuse to flatten again, almost painfully standing on end. _

"_You still alive, kid?" I cringe at the drunken slur, hating the man with everything I have. I want to hit him, to kill him for taking my parents from me…but I can't move. I gasp quietly at the stomach lurching sensation of being picked from the ground harshly where I had been positioned in a low crouch and pushed against the cold wall of a forgotten alleyway. The biting chill of the stone behind me sends a shiver down to my fingers, but I couldn't care less. The bitter metal of a blade against the soft flesh of my neck dulls the freezing sensation. "Here's a little souvenir kid. Tell the cops, and you're a dead rat." his breath reeking of cheep alcohol suffocates me, but I don't complain. I can't find the words._

_He raises the blade to my face and trails a gash along my cheek, the blood trailing down to my set chin, mixing with my tears--_

I sit with a start, breathing heavily. A quick and panicked glance around the small bedroom reassures my safety. I let out a shaky breath and run my fingers through messy blonde hair. A dream. My parent's death. I haven't thought about that night since Jiraiya took me in. The orphanage was a time when I would fall into that particularly nasty memory each night. I guess that's why I hate being alone; it gives me the leisure to remember them. I pull the blankets from my thighs and the sheets stuck to my exposed torso, sticky with sweat, and leave the warmth of my bed. I can't find it in myself to sleep with a shirt on, even in the middle of winter.

I glance at the watch strapped to my left wrist. 7:15 am. I reach the bathroom and splash water onto my face, peering at myself wearily in the mirror. I'm pale. Shutting off the water, I dry my face quickly and step into the small kitchen. It was a good idea to go shopping with Sasuke last night, now I don't have to worry about starving for a while. And we had visited another store on the way home to get some other things. Towels, kitchen necessities, grooming essentials, bed sheets and other such possessions. Unfortunately, my closet is in short supply of clothing because I didn't have much to take with me from the dojo. All I had ever needed when I was staying with Jiraiya and Tsunade was a karate gi for my martial arts training and a casual outfit consisting of blue jeans, a plain white shirt and a pair of sneakers. I never imposed on my father figure, for fear of disappointing him. I borrowed sweatpants for sleeping, but nothing more. I didn't need much else and never asked for them. I was given a hooded sweatshirt a few years back and use it still. I've grown since then and it's too tight to be comfortable. Luckily, I'll be going shopping again with Sasuke today to get some new clothes.

I reach into the refrigerator and pull out a loaf of bread. I pop a piece into the slightly dented and discolored toaster and turn the dial accordingly. Surprisingly, I haven't spent a lot of the money I was given with all that I've bought. I looked for bargains and bought what was on sale. So the toaster is a bit beat up. It's not useless and I didn't pay much for it. A quick search through the cabinets grants me a shaker of cinnamon and a sugar bowl. I take them both out and retrieve the tub of 'I can't believe it's not butter' from the fridge. When the toast is done, I slab the ingredients onto the piece and stick it in my mouth. I smile as the sweet taste floods my mouth. You can't beat cinnamon toast in the morning.

I pop in a few more pieces and do the same, the end result being a plate full of cinnamon toast. I scratch my stomach lightly, catching the hem of my boxers slightly as I bite into the toast again. I sigh through my nose and look around. It's too quiet in here. Maybe I can get a TV soon, if I have enough money that is. A quiet knock on the door catches my attention and I look curiously at the door. I reach it and peek out through the small whole, needing to rise onto my toes slightly. A head of dark hair greets me and I open the door, tilting my head. "What are you doing here, Sasuke-senpai?" I ask, taking another bite of my toast.

Sasuke raises his eyebrow, looking me up and down. "Forget how to get dressed this morning, Naruto-dobe?" he smirks, his eyes still roaming my state of undress. I blush lightly, forgetting about my lack of garments, but I stick my chin out stubbornly. "I don't like to sleep with a shirt on. Again, what are you doing here?" He meets my eyes now and looks both amused and annoyed. "Have you forgotten we're going shopping today? You really are a dobe." I growl. "That's not what I meant. Why are you here this early? It's only 7:30 in the morning. I doubt we'll be shopping for over eight hours." I check my watch to confirm the time. 7:28. Close enough. Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Get your eyes checked. It's 1:45." My eyes widen as I check my watch again. 7:28. I groan. My watch must be off by…a lot. I guess I must've really been tired to sleep in so late.

I look at him apologetically with a hint of exasperation in my eyes. "Hold on a sec, will you? I need to get dressed and then we'll head out." I step back into the kitchen and toward my room. "You can come in. I won't be long." I tell him from the hallway and hear him close the door behind him. I quickly dress in the only casual clothes I own and turn back to the door only to see the raven leaning against the doorframe. I cry out as I trip over a bag on the floor, looking at him accusingly. "What are you doing?! You scared the hell out of me!" I get back on my feet, glaring at the Uchiha as I brush myself off. He smirks lightly. "Let's get going." With that, he turns from the door and out of sight. I sigh and shake my head. 'What's with that guy? I don't get him.'

I meet Sasuke out in the kitchen where he is looking disapprovingly at the cinnamon toast resting on a small plate. "What? Don't like cinnamon toast?" I ask and he scowls. "I don't like sweet things. How can you eat that?" I shrug, popping another piece into my mouth before smiling at him, my cheeks puffing out with the food. He shakes his head before heading toward the door. I grab my key quickly and follow him out, locking it and stuffing it into my pocket. "So, where are we going?" I ask, not familiar with the area. He smirks at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Why? Don't trust me?" I scowl. 'What's that supposed to mean.'

"Come on, Naruto-dobe. I'll leave you behind if you keep dragging your feet." he calls, exiting the building.


	7. Sasuke 4

_The sun is shining on this __GLORIOUS__ day! _My mind shouts. "So…Naruto-san…where do you want to go today?" I say in a somewhat happy manner.

"Uh…I really…don't know, Sasuke-senpai." He stutters.

"Okay. I'll take you to my favorite store and then I'll take you to sushi. My treat!" He smirks.

"I'm more of a ramen kind of guy." I smile.

"Who cares? They'll probably serve ramen there too. But sushi…is so good." We walk down into Harajuku where he looks around at the people in amazement. "I assume you've never been here before, right?" He nods. I pull him by the wrist and jog to the nearest store. "Pick out some pants and shirts and two sweatshirts. You don't have to get them all here, though." He smiles and ventures around.

"Ah…there's no way I can afford any of this!"

"My treat. Pick something out. I'll help you look." I'm being so kind…and even _I_ can't explain why. It's a nice change of pace. "Maybe I can buy you a suit of armor, Naruto-san." He looks at me funny. I realize that I've actually said that aloud. "N-never mind…" I turn away quickly for fear of him seeing me blush.

"Are you blushing, Sasuke-senpai?" Shit… I shake my head.

"Don't be stupid, dobe! Why would I blush?" I look at the rack of eccentric clothing. "Is this stuff your style, dobe?" He shrugs.

"I'm still trying to find one." I sigh and remember when I was just like him. Now I'm the smooth-hitting lady's man that can get laid on the first date. My friends call me "The Fox" because I can sneak easily in between a girl and her pants, but that's beside the point. I pick out some cool looking shirts and hold them to his torso. I can't decide, so I ask a random lady nearby. "Excuse me, but…would this look utterly hot on him?" She nods.

"Yes, I think so!" I nod thanks and, once again, I receive a sexy look from the stranger. "It would look better on you, though."

"Sorry, but this isn't my style."

"Sexy isn't your style? You sure had me fooled." I smirk.

"Thank you, ma'am." I put it on Naruto's arm. "Do you like it, Naruto-san?" He nods.

"Thanks…I'll…go look elsewhere." He walks off to look for other clothes.

"Your friend?" I nod.

"Yes. My boss is having me look after him for a while because it's his first time in Tokyo." She smiles and pulls out a pen.

"Good luck." She writes her number down on a piece of paper and passes it. "Naruto-san!" He looks up and looks as though he's a deer in the headlights. "Come here!" He walks suspiciously towards us. She hands him a phone number as well. "Call me sometime." Naruto blushes at this gesture and takes it with a shaking hand. When she goes to the counter I pat his back.

"Good job, Naruto-san, you got your first phone number. Look, never ever give a girl your number. Wait until she gives you hers and wait for about two days and then call her. Make up an excuse like 'I just found your number and decided to give you a call!'" He nods as he hands me about three shirts and two pairs of jeans. "Did you try them on?" He shakes his head. "Naruto-dobe… try them on." He sighs and takes the clothes while walking through the small aisles to the dressing rooms.

I sit at the bar with Naruto at my side. We hit our first two stores and started to get hungry. It's about four and we still have a few stores to go to. With a mouth full of ramen, Naruto turns to me. "How can you afford all of this?" He asks bluntly.

"My parents were rich and my brother's a quack, so everything went to me. I am left to carry on the Uchiha name. If only they knew the half of it…" I give a light chuckle and lean against the bar.

"Why's that so funny?" I shrug.

"Because, Naruto-san…You wouldn't understand." He slurps the last noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Try me." I sigh.

"Not now, dobe." I pay the cashier for our food and we head out once again for shopping. We walk to a nearby store and I begin to look around. It's my favorite place to shop. I look to the checkout counter to see Megumi and I continue shopping after holding her stare for a few seconds. "Do you have anything new in, Megumi-san?" She says nothing. "If you don't tell me the truth…or anything at all…I will have you fired, do you understand me?" I hear a small sigh.

"Yes, we do. Come with me." I look up at Naruto and flick my head towards the back of the store where she is leading me. He trails behind as we enter the back room. "Here's our new stock. Take your pick." She says dryly. I gently grab her chin and move her head this way and that.

"Don't be so bitter…or you'll be in the unemployment line." She sighs and jerks her head from my hand. "I'm not fucking kidding, Megumi-san. Give me a smile." She merely glares at me and I go through the boxes of their newest shipment. "I'm a preferred customer, Godammit! I come in here three times a week and I buy _something_ every time. I keep food on your table, so you better be fucking grateful, bitch!" I get really close to her and she breaks down crying.

"Sasuke-san, I still love you! How could you do that to me?!" I smirk.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard."

"In front of a lot of people too!" I shrug and continue to go through the clothes and, every now and then, hold up something to Naruto. He has a few sweatshirts and other things in his arms by the time I get done and I pick out a few things for myself. "Let's try these on, Naruto-san." I lead him out of the room and into a stall to try things on. "I wanna see everything, so come out when you put something on!" After a minute or two he comes out with a shirt that makes me want to get an erection. I hope I don't.

"What do you think?" I hear faintly. "…Sa-Sasuke-teme?" I look up from my fantasy of hot mass upon hot mass to see him eagerly waiting praise.

"It looks good on you!" I look at my watch to see that it's nearly five. "Hurry and try on the others. I want to get home by six." He nods once and goes to try on the next item.

I throw my bag upstairs (because it's low enough to be able to) and walk up after it to put it in my small closet. I have more clothes than is necessary, but I'm a man of fashion. What can I say? When I finish I walk down the steps of the loft to see Naruto on the couch. "What're you doing here?"

"You never told me about what you were talking about in the sushi restaurant. I came back to find out." I sigh.

"Not now, dobe. I'm too tired."

"Fine! I'll stay here until you tell me!"

"Then you can sleep on the couch." He looks at me with a confused and shocked look on his innocent little face. How could anybody _not_ be attracted? Now I just have to observe an _insane_ amount of self-control tonight.


	8. Naruto 4

I still can't believe it. Sasuke suddenly saying something like that. I didn't think he'd actually suggest that I stay. From the second I met him, he was cold to me and didn't want to be anywhere near me. Sure, he's been nice to me lately, but isn't this a little extreme? "Dobe." I look up from the couch where my eyes had been trained to have a pillow plummeting toward me. Fortunately, years of training and martial arts have improved my reflexes and heightened my awareness. I catch the soft object easily and toss it onto the couch, resting against one of the cushions at the far end. "You can use that. And here." Sasuke steps away from the linen closet in the nearby hall and hands me a wool blanket, heavy enough to keep me warm. "Thanks." I smile, laying out the blanket before turning back to the raven. His face is soft, well, softer than it has been in the last few days, and contorted with…_restraint_? His eyes are unfocused as they watch me. I squirm under his gaze. "Ano…Sasuke-senpai? Something wrong?" I ask softly, looking at him with concern. Strange. Maybe he's sick.

His dark eyes snap to mine and he shakes his head. "It's nothing." Soundlessly and _gracefully_, to my surprise, he approaches the tall shelves beside a large TV positioned in front of the couch. "Do you like movies?" he asks, scanning the titles thoughtfully. I shake my head. "I've never seen one." I admit and am faced with a skeptical glance. "Honestly. There weren't a lot of movie nights at the dojo." Actually, I didn't spend much time with anybody while at the dojo. Not even Jiraiya. I was usually alone training or schoolwork. The one person I spent the most time with was an elderly man named Tazuna. He was a bitter old man, but he had his moments. And he wasn't too shabby of a teacher either. Seeming satisfied with his choice, Sasuke held up a disk before pushing it into the DVD player. "How about your first movie night then?" he smirks, sitting on the couch.

I join him on the plushy furniture and cross my legs on the cushions, getting comfortable and waiting for the movie to start. Sasuke has his own long legs spread out, one ankle resting on a knee while his chiseled forearms are folded across his chest. Curiously, I scan his honed chest and midsection before roaming over his tight thighs and graceful legs. I furrow my brows, a fluttering feeling stirring inside me. _That's odd. This boy is so beautiful and yet he's apart of the most feared Yakuza in Tokyo. Shouldn't he be some high class pretty boy getting straight A's and dating a nice girl who brings him bento boxes with heart shaped onigiri?_ "I thought you wanted to watch the movie, Naruto-san." My head snaps up at Sasuke's voice and smirking face. I blush, not sure why myself. "Yeah." I turn back to the movie, pushing all thoughts about Sasuke out of my head.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

By the end of the movie, I'm dozing off and failing miserably at my self goal to keep my eyes open. Sasuke watches with amusement as I nod off again and shakes my shoulder lightly. I look up at him sleepily, my eyes lidded and lips slightly parted. "Huh? Is the movie over?" I ask before rubbing my eye lazily. Sasuke's face had gone blank and his shoulders are tense. I lick my dry lips before allowing a small yawn to be set free. His eyes are trained on my lips, to my curiosity and confusion. There's a look in his eyes that I don't recognize and I furrow my eyebrows. "What is it?" He stands, crossing the room soundlessly. "Get some sleep. It's late."

"Wait." I say and he turns to look at me, his expression slightly confused and his eyes still gleaming with that unknown glaze. "Are you going to tell me, or what?" I ask, knowing it's hopeless to get it out of him, but still determined to try. His face softens and he smirks. "Night, Naruto-dobe." With that, he turns and disappears into the hallway where the sound of a door closing softly finalizes the night. I sigh. _I just don't get that guy_. I smooth out the creases and folds in the blanket and pull it back. I fluff my pillow a few times. I'm very picky about how my bed is made, even if I'm going to sleep in it not long after I smooth it out to perfection. Soundlessly, I pull my shirt over my head and toss it onto the floor, my pants following after. I settle on the surprisingly soft couch, pulling the blanket around my neck. I sigh in content and relaxation, staring up at the ceiling.

I'm sleeping over at Sasuke's…I blink a few times at the thought. I'm sleeping over at Sasuke's… A soft smile reaches my lips and I allow the warm feeling to wash over me. I've never had any friends before. I've never slept over at another friend's house before. My smile grows as I close my eyes. I'm sleeping over at Sasuke's. I fall asleep with that thought, saying it over and over until sleep takes me.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

My eyelids flutter open and I groan. My neck hurts. Why does my neck hurt? I sit up with alarm when my eyes land on an unfamiliar ceiling with high beams and tasteful light fixtures. I look around to recognize Sasuke's studio. I chuckle softly to myself, rubbing my face. I'm an idiot. My smile returns. _I'm sleeping over at Sasuke's. _

Quietly, I detangle myself from the warmth of the blanket and hiss when my feet touch the chill floor. I crack a jaw-breaking yawn and check my watch. 6:50 am. I've always been an early riser, needing to be in order to get started on all the chores I was provided with at the dojo. I glance down at myself, shirtless and in boxers. I shrug, enjoying the comfortable air of the apartment against my bare skin. For the winter, Sasuke keeps his place surprisingly warm and I wonder what kind of weather he likes best.

I check the cabinets and pantry before sulking over to the fridge. No ramen. I open the door and pull out an apple. I'm sure Sasuke won't mind. Now, what to do until Sasuke wakes up. I look around for something that might occupy my time until my eyes land on the large TV and shelves of DVD's. I smile, taking another bite of the apple and pick out a movie that sounds fairly interesting. I sit back down onto the couch as the movie starts and I glance at the hallway. I hope the noise from the movie doesn't wake Sasuke up. He's probably not a morning person.


	9. Sasuke 5

"Let's kill these bitches." Someone that sounds like he has a deep, mysterious voice says downstairs. I sit bolt upright and throw away the covers and run downstairs, almost tripping over myself to get down there. Naruto is sitting excitedly on the couch watching a movie. He's looking at me like I just walked down naked. I'm only in my boxers, like him. I smirk and chuckle at his face when he sees me at the bottom or the stairs with my hair wild from a night of crazy tossing and turning.

He gives a pouty face. "You scared me, Sasuke-senpai!" I shrug.

"Oh well." I walk into the bathroom and begin to take a wiz.

"H-Hey! Aren't you going to close the door?!"

"What's the point?" I say to him. I can tell he's probably blushing and I feel myself licking my lips at the thought. I've accepted that I'm bisexual, but he has yet to find out. Unless he's smarter than he looks and figured it out, but I highly doubt that. I flush the toilet and pull up my boxers and walk out of the door. I go into the kitchen area and open the refrigerator, hoping to find something new, but to no avail. I look in the cupboards and find some pancake mix. "Hey, dobe…I'm going to the store. Don't eat anything, okay?"

"Hn…Oh, yeah. Alright." I decide to write a note because I know he wasn't paying attention. I head out into the frigid December air and head to the nearest market.

Careful, careful, careful, Sasuke! I shout to myself. The pancake batter sizzles happily as does the bacon and sausage. The mix of smells fills my nose and I hear a couple of small sniffs from the living room. I hear the movie come to an end as I continue to make the small feast. The toaster pops happily as well, signaling me that the toast is done. I put them on a plate and put them on the small table to make room for the English muffins. The bacon and sausage get done and I put them on a pre-prepared plate and I put the pan in the sink. I put the pancakes on top of the already done ones and put more on. I walk the plates to the table and pour some orange juice into the cups.

"Senpai…what're you making?" Naruto finally inquires.

"Breakfast, what does it look like, dobe?" I say while flipping a pancake. He sighs and sits at the table. "Not yet, dobe. I'm not done with the pancakes." He sighs again and I chuckle inwardly. I finish and bring the plate over to the table and sit down. The table looks nice. It's been pre-set and the food is steaming. The toaster pops again and I take the toast plate to it to set the English muffins on that I completely forgot about. I take a moment and think about the way he slept last night.

"Senpai…are you alright?" I nod slowly and make my way back to my seat. He looks at the food with deep hunger in his eyes.

"Go ahead, Naruto-san." He immediately shovels food onto his plate, which is quite the opposite of how I obtain my nourishment. "Dobe…show at least a little bit of self control, okay?" He looks up, embarrassed and blushing.

"Uh…ah…it's, um…really good, senpai." I nod my thanks as I continue to eat.


	10. Naruto 5

With difficulty, I choke back another moan of delight as I stuff another fluffy pancake into my mouth

With difficulty, I choke back another moan of delight as I stuff another fluffy pancake into my mouth. I don't think I've ever tasted anything so wonderful. Back in the orphanage, we were given pancakes once every month as a 'reward' for our good behavior, but they were nothing more than sloppy half-done cheap pancake mix tossed onto our plates. Even at the dojo, the food was less than satisfactory. This is like an orgasm to the taste buds. "Thank you! Wee! We are eternally grateful!" they scream happily as I chew slowly, savoring the taste.

Sasuke looks up and finishes chewing, remembering something. "Naruto-san, once we're done eating, we're going to the high school you'll be attending tomorrow." I nod, my brain trying to make sense of the words over the roaring wave of pleasure gliding over my tongue. "Now that I think of it, there'll probably be a pile of paperwork that'll need to be filled out." he sighs, tapping a half-eaten golden brown pancake on his plate.

I swallow the lump of food in my mouth. "You mean to enroll me as a student?" I clarify and he nods, suddenly smirking. "You sick of me yet, dobe?" I tilt my head unconsciously. "Uh…no. Why?" He picks up another pancake and pushes it into his mouth. "Because I'm being put into all of your classes. Boss' orders." I stare at him for a moment. "In…all of my classes?" He nods again and I shake my head. That Jir- I mean Boss. I should've expected as much. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I should've seen this coming." I sigh before stuffing another pleasure food into my mouth. Sasuke shrugs. "I guess."

Again, I'm fighting the urge to make a most embarrassing sound, as I'm overwhelmed with the marvelous taste. "You're doing it wrong." My eyes snap open at Sasuke's voice. He's looking at my plate disapprovingly while reaching for a small jar containing thick brown syrup. He lifts the lid and a generous amount pours languidly out, coating my pancakes. I realize his own are covered and wonder how I could've missed it. "There. Now try them." He says, muttering under his breath something like, "It's like you've never had pancakes before."

"Thanks." I smile gratefully and try the new concoction. Instantly, I'm taken over by a new sensation. The added sweetness penetrates my senses and only adds to the amazing flavor. This time, I can do nothing to hold back a whimper of submission to the onslaught of torture to my taste buds. Sasuke's eyes snap open wide and train on me. I miss his slack-jawed expression because my own eyes are closed in elation.

After a long moment, I open my eyes and meet his. I blush immediately as I realize what happened. "Uh…" I begin, but stop quickly as I recognize the swirling in his dark eyes. The emotion is unknown to me and foreign, but I feel, to my confusion and horror, tightness in my pants as his orbs bore into mine with a fierceness I've never known. The raven's face flushes, but he quickly recovers by controlling the heat rising in his high cheekbones.

"Anyway, hurry up and eat." he demands and quickly gets up, bringing his still half-eaten pancake filled plate over to the sink. My own face is beat red and I blink at Sasuke's back, the water running as he washes off his dish. What's…happening? Why am I acting like this toward Sasuke? The water shuts off and Sasuke walks out of the kitchen, disappearing up the stairs and into his bedroom. I stare at my food with a puzzled expression. Am I sick? I've never felt…this way before.

I shake my head and shrug, deciding with myself to deal with it later. I sigh happily as I place another buttery syrup drenched pancake into my mouth, my eyes fluttering closed. God, I love pancakes.

"Sir, this is Uzumaki Naruto and he would like to be enrolled here at Tomoe High." I look at Sasuke sitting next to me out of the corner of my eye as the raven speaks, regarding his calm expression. My own nerves are running wild with the returning butterflies as we both sit in the principal's office of my soon to be high school. The building is well cared for with groomed greenery and clean hallways. The lockers lining the walls are spotless stained steel and the grounds are litter-free.

The office we are currently sitting in is cold, however, detached from the welcoming presence the rest of the place possesses. The darkly furnished chairs seated in front of the large desk are only slightly comfortable, the tough wood digging into my back and behind my legs. The deep scarlet curtains are drawn across the promising window, ignoring the gentle beauties of outside and casting the room in dim lighting, shadows hiding in the corners of the room and ready to spring forth. Abstract art clings to the walls on frames, the shapes disgustingly twisted and morphed in darker shades or gloomy colors.

The man himself sitting before us at the large oak desk is, well, creepy. His narrow face stretches into an untrustworthy grin, his slanted eyes dancing as he stares at me through yellow slits. Long black hair tumbles down his back and frames his long face. His skin is unnaturally pale, almost sickly. Sasuke himself is pale, but his skin glistens beautifully in contrast to his dark hair and eyes. This man has none of that beauty or contrast with his pasty flesh. He reminds me oddly of a retile and I feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Uzumaki-kun, huh?" the man asks in a chillingly soft voice, his words seeming to slither from his lips. I nod, not trusting myself to speak before him. Finally, to my immense relief, he takes his eyes from me and looks at Sasuke coolly. "Is this a friend of yours, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nods swiftly without batting so much as an eyelash. My heart soars and I look at the boy with gratitude. So, I'm a friend. "Well then," the man continues, "I'll need to see Uzumaki-kun's transcripts and papers regarding his previous schooling." I mentally curse myself for not bringing them with me. Sasuke pulls out a file from his bag and hands it to the man across the table, startling me. How the hell did he get those?!

After several long moments of page turning and concentrated humming, the snake-like man sets the files down on his desk before him and smiles widely, his white teeth gleaming in the dimly lit room. "Well then, Uzumaki-kun, welcome to Tomoe High School. You may call me Orochimaru-san." He holds out his long boney hand for me to take, which I do hesitantly. Immediately, I flinch at the freezing touch, his skin sending chills along my arms.

Quietly, Sasuke stands with an amazing grace in such an uncomfortable situation and nods toward Orochimaru. "Thank you, Orochimaru-san. We must be leaving now, excuse us." After another long moment, the man releases my hand and I stand quickly, more than wanting to leave the depressing room and the eerie man occupying it. "Yes, it seems you have much to do to prepare for your first day tomorrow, Uzumaki-kun. Good day, Sasuke-kun. I'll be looking forward to getting to know you better, Uzumaki-kun." I nod and leave the room, Sasuke following behind and shutting the door with a quiet click.

I sigh tiredly as we walk down the seemingly long, in my worn-out sate, hallway toward our rooms. The day had been long and tiresome as Sasuke had dragged me around the city to get more new clothes, the boy arguing that I would need them soon enough. We had also run around gathering the necessary schoolbooks and required materials.

"The least you could say is thank you for my kindness. Do you think I enjoy dragging a whiney dobe around all day, getting him ready for a new school and a new life? Not exactly." Sasuke growls, shoving his hands into his pockets. I sigh again, weighted down by the bags from the shopping excursions. "Thanks, Sasuke-senpai." I mumble, finally reaching my door. Sasuke walks on, reaching for his key to unlock his own door. "Remember to wake up early tomorrow so that we might get to school on time." he reminds me, twisting the knob and opening the door.

"Sasuke-senpai." I stand upright, forgetting the pressure of the materials in my weary hands momentarily. He turns to me without interest, watching me. "Hn." I bow lightly, watching my feet. "Thank you. I'm really grateful for everything you've done." I say, earning a finely raised brow. With that, Sasuke turns and enters his apartment, shutting the door softly. I smile softly and enter my own apartment after a slight struggle to retrieve my key around the obstacles in my arms.

I opened an eye groggily, finally deciding to answer the calls of my screaming alarm clock. Turning it off, I get out of bed and head over to the closet. I push all of the clothes Sasuke had provided me with to the sides, searching for my uniform. Once acquiring it, I pull it from the sea of clothes. I dress myself in the winter uniform with the longs sleeves, heavy jacket that hugs my neck and thick pants. I'm grateful for the outfit, seeing as the weather provides plenty of cold winds and the occasional snowfall. I rake my fingers through my untamable golden hair, knowing the use of a comb will be futile.

Once in the kitchen, I make a quick and easy bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. I finish it and return to the bedroom, gathering my school things into my shoulder bag. I smile softly at the schoolbook in my hand as I put it inside as well. I'm finally going to a high school with other people. This is a new chance to make some friends and I'll be damned if I mess this up.

There's a knock at the door and I rush to answer it, my bag over my shoulder. Sasuke is standing in the corridor patiently, his arms folded across his chest. I find that my eyes don't want to leave his chest, the muscles broad and honed underneath the stretched cloth of his uniform. I mentally shake myself and look back to him, confused at my own questionable wandering eyes. "Time to go." he drawls, unfolding his arms and placing them instead into his pockets before turning to leave. I quickly exchange my slippers for my shoes and scramble out of the door, locking it behind me.

The moment we get outside, an expensive looking sleek black car is sitting on the curb. I look at it with admiration and turn to leave. "Naruto-dobe. We're taking the car." I look back to Sasuke to see him climbing into the back seat of the luxurious car and my jaw drops. "We're riding in that?!" He sighs, shooting me an irritated look. "Yes, unless you want to walk to school?" I get over my astonishment and shake my head. I rush over to the car and hesitantly get in. I learned that the driver of the amazing vehicle works for Jir- Boss and takes Sasuke to school daily. He's the yakuza run-around, running errands for other members and filling in wherever necessary.

The ride to school mainly consists of me exploring every nook and cranny of the car curiously and Sasuke staring out the window at the passing people and buildings.


	11. Sasuke 6

"Will you calm down, dobe

"Will you calm down, dobe? You're embarrassing me." He frowns slightly with a little furrow on his brow. There's a silence between us, but there isn't total silence, thanks to the upbeat, jazzy song that's softly playing from the speakers.

"Tch…couldn't you have a better taste in music, Senpai?" I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't control the radio. This car is used by the boss and, trust me, he gets thoroughly pissed when I change the station. This isn't my choice. Besides, it grows on you." The dark window that's in between the driver rolls and us down slightly and I think it frightened Naruto a bit.

"We're almost to our destination, sir." I nod my thanks and the window shuts us off from the front. Too bad I can't lock the window in between us. If that were possible, I'd totally fuck Naruto. Or…at least kiss him a bit. "Um…Senpai?" He takes a pause and I pull my backpack to my lap as to cover the small erection filling my boxers. "Seeenpai…" I look up at him.

"Hn?"

"We're here." I nod and try to subdue the nasty problem in my pants. I slide out of the car and Naruto follows close behind. _I'd like to take a crack at __that__ behind. _My situation is definitely not getting better and I blush at that fact. A small group of girls around me take notice and begin to squeal and whisper excitedly. "This is exactly why I dropped out in the first fucking place." Naruto just trots along behind me as we walk up the front walk of the school.

"Did you used to go to school here?" I nod.

"I dropped out last year. Juggling school and Yakuza got to be too much, so I had to quit one. If I quit the yakuza, then they'd kill me, so…try to guess which I quit." He pauses, as if to think. I shake my head. "Don't. Just…don't." "SASUKE-KUUUUN!!" I hear behind me.

"FUCK! RUN, NARUTO!" I grab him by the wrist and start to run with him because he'd probably get caught up in the stampede of raving fan-girls. I shove him into a janitor's closet just around a corner so they don't find us. "What…was that?" He asks, fairly out of breath. I wipe the sweat from my brow and shake my head.

"Fan-girls. Be…extremely grateful you didn't go to a public high school."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because…" I trail off and shake my head. "No reason, Naruto." I ruffle his hair with a smirk, but I realize what I've done and straighten myself out while clearing my throat. "Let's get going, dobe." I crack open the door and see the only janitor in the school standing there.

"Well, bless me soul! It's the triumphant return of Uchiha-san!" I put my finger to my lips. " 'idin' from the fan-girls, are ye'?" I nod. "Well, hop on in!" He puts the trashcan in front of the crack. "Dun worry! I haven't made me rounds yet. I cleaned the can too. What room?" I sigh.

"24-B" He nods. "Dobe, follow the janitor, got it?" He nods and I quickly hop into the trashcan.

The teacher sighs and pulls his glasses off of his face. "Uchiha-san…why did you have to return?" I smirk and sit up.

"That's classified, sir." The girls swoon and give a dreamy sigh. I hear, "He's so dangerous and mysterious!" from somewhere else in the room.

"Well, Uchiha-san…why don't you tell everyone why you've been gone for so long." I smirk. "Or did your boss tell you not to?"

"Well, well, well! You know more than you appear to."

"Thanks to my younger brother." The girls all continue to swoon.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!" Naruto gets into the sleek, black car behind me. I groan and lean against the seat. "Why're they like that?" Are you really so dense, dobe?

"Are you really so dense, dobe?" He blushes. "You're trying to tell me that you don't think I'm at least a _little_ bit hot, sexy, or otherwise gorgeous?" I pause for an answer, but all I get is the brightest red on his face I've ever seen. "It's okay. If it's true and you can say it, then I see it as being secure in your masculinity." He mutters something that I can't comprehend. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah…" He whispers. I turn to the window to choke down a blush, but I guess it doesn't work because he taps my shoulder, causing me to turn around. His lips meet mine in a hurry, but they pull away just as quickly, giving me no time to savor him. "N-Naruto…san."

"I-I'm sorry, Senpai." Is he stupid? I've been waiting for this since I met him. I knock him over by leaping onto him and kissing him roughly. He tastes like the sweet syrup on my table, like the sticky liquid bonded with his probably already sweet lips. When I stop, he smirks. "Sasuke-senpai… show at least a little bit of self control, okay?" I shake my head with a smirk.

"Okay, so I couldn't help myself." I look at him with lust-filled, compassionate eyes and I don't even have to smile.


	12. Naruto 6

Megan

My hands shake as I tear at my hair for the millionth time since I stepped through the door several hours ago. My legs are tiring slightly from my ceaseless pacing between the bedroom to the kitchen and back into the living room. I stop unceremoniously and glare down at the ugly carpeted floor. What was I thinking?! I had kissed Sasuke! I had kissed him! I don't know what had come over me, but it definitely was not good.

'Although…it couldn't all be bad. It hadn't felt bad…Okay…it felt really good. More than really good, it had felt…' I pull more forcefully at the blonde strands and wince, my scalp becoming increasingly sore. Sighing with the exasperated defeat of the unresolved crisis, I plop down onto the tiny couch in the tiny living room of my tiny apartment. The ceiling is an unattractive off-white and I find there's nothing on it to hold my attention for long. My thoughts slowly lapse into the memory of a certain Uchiha; despite whatever efforts I use to try to prevent it.

-FLASHBACK-

He turns his head away hurriedly, however I catch the flush spreading across his cheeks and watch his beautiful face in wonderment. Every hard feature of the sculpted face is mesmerizing, a beauty not fit for this lowly world of human existence. My own face is heated, fueled by my prior humiliating admission. It's true; I do find the boy attractive. Sometimes, it amazes me how he can be so…captivating.

My every nerve is pulling and twisting, lifting as the tide rises to the moon. And Sasuke is the luminescent fixation of my tide. Without a single self-preserving thought, I reach for the boy next to me, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end as he turns to look at me questioningly, his dark eyes sending a strange sensation through me. 'Why does he give me this weird feeling…and just with his eyes…' I give him no time speak as I bring my lips down onto his sloppily, chaste and uncertain. With a sudden start, realization slaps me in the face. I pull away quickly, looking anywhere but at him. "N-Naruto…san." he says in a perplexed tone. I flinch, expecting a punishment in the very near future.

"I-I'm sorry, Senpai." I say in a soft voice, mentally kicking myself in the balls till I turn blue. 'What am I doing?! Now I've done it. Please, have mercy on me Kami-sama and make sure they pour cement over my grave at my funeral so that Senpai can't dig me back up and hack my lifeless body into little tiny pieces.' I glance at him uneasily. 'Maybe I should apologize? Wait, I just did…Maybe I should apologize again?'

I let out a shocked yelp as Sasuke grabs hold of my shoulders and pushes his lips against mine harshly, nearly leaping from his seat. My back hits the comfortable seat of the car and I'm staring up at the face of the raven atop me. His knee finds it's way between my legs and he crouches low over me. His eyes are shut in concentration and my chest is heaving slightly from the shock of the other's actions. My mind goes foggy as his smooth lips tangle themselves with mine, the warmth radiating from his skin in our closeness.

Before my mind begins to function once again to allow some form of a reaction from me, he pulls away with slightly labored breathing. I smirk in amusement, despite myself. "Sasuke-senpai…show at least a little bit of self-control, okay?" Curiously, my smirk widens at my own words. 'What compelled me to say that?' I wonder. Sasuke gives a smirk of his own, one filled with more mirth than I've been exposed to previously. "Okay, so I couldn't help myself." His eyes fill with the same swirling as before and I gasp at the newfound meaning of the unplaced emotions.

Hunger.

Lust.

Restraint.

Yearning.

Desire.

I'm confused at the emotions, not fully understanding them. Another…softer emotion is hiding behind his enveloping eyes, another mystery I've yet to determine. It seems I don't understand many things about Sasuke. Or is it people in general I don't understand?

-FLASHBACK-

I sigh at the images still racing behind my closed eyelids, my flesh on fire. I still don't understand so much. It's almost to the point of driving me insane. I've been deprived of human contact since childhood and such an essential necessity is required to understand oneself and others around them. Thus, I don't understand others or myself around me…namely Uchiha Sasuke.

The apartment is silent, save for my screaming thoughts turning them over in hopeless confusion, and I feel a pleasant drowsiness wash over me. 'I don't know what's happening to Sasuke, or me but I do know one thing. I can't let it get to me and I won't do anything about it. That's all I can do for now.' I allow this one last thought to breach my hazy mind before falling into a dreamless sleep.

--

"Senpai?" I ask tentatively, turning from the window to look at the dark haired boy sitting beside me in the car. "Hn?" Sasuke asks, staring out of his own window without really seeing anything. "What kind of clubs do they have at Tomoe?" I've always heard things about high schools from Boss and Nee-san. They would tell me that high schools had clubs and anybody could join them. I've always liked the idea of being apart of a club…Working with others and meeting new people. Possible friends.

Sasuke seems to contemplate this question. "You plan on joining a club, dobe?" I nod, although he doesn't see it. He continues, "There's the Art Club, the Culinary Arts Club, the Archery Club, the Calculus Club, the Karate Club--" I grin hopefully. "There's a Karate Club?" Sasuke nods. My grin stretches and I look back out the window.

--

I yelp as a herd of girls rush toward where Sasuke and I are walking to the school. "Again?" I ask incredulously, remembering the chase I was unwillingly involved in the day before. Sasuke growls lightly at them and glances sidelong to me, his midnight eyes narrowing. "This way." he commands and wraps his slim fingers around my wrist, pulling me with him. Tiny jolts of electricity race from his pale digits and my skin is warm under his touch.

I think it's safe to say that I'm, well, deprived of human contact. Hugs and pats on the back were thrown out of my upbringing at the orphanage and the dojo, the connection between others and myself never being strong enough to allow such forms of approval. I don't even remember the warmth of my mother's embrace. The grip around my wrist is unfamiliar, but not unwelcome…I like it. My thoughts are harshly tossed from my mind as I'm pulling into a room to my right, the door slamming shut.

My back hits roughly with the wall behind me and I wince slightly. "Damn, senpai. You didn't have to--" My protests are cut off abruptly as a pale hand clamps onto my mouth. Sasuke is a short few inches from my own body, his muscles tense and his narrowed eyes glued to the closed door next to us. "Quiet, dobe. Do you want those squealing parasites finding us?" he says in a hushed voice, his eyes never meeting mine. I huff angrily, trying desperately to ignore the close proximity between us or the warm skin of his fingers against my own flesh…or the nearly intoxicating scent belonging to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mmmph! Nngh!" I try again, struggling against the taller teen's hold. His body moves closer in an instinctive motion to stall my thrashing and his grip tightens slightly around my moth. He sends a quick glare at me in warning before turning his attention back to the world beyond this deserted classroom.

After several more minutes of thrashing in a futile attempt to free myself and hearing the quickened footsteps of countless fan girls outside (How many more were there?), I give up with a defeated sigh. As the puff of air touches Sasuke's hand still in place, his fingers twitch slightly. My curiosity peaked; I sneaked a glance at the boy before me. His brow is furrowed slightly, but otherwise his face is as unrelenting as before.

Again, I sigh and watch Sasuke intently for the slightest reaction. His fingers twitch again and his brows have come together more strongly, a slight frown pulling at his thin (tempting?) lips. 'Is he…ticklish?' Suddenly, a thought comes to me. A smug smirk spreads across my covered face.

As a child, I was known as the troublemaker. I caused the orphanage quite a bit of grief with all the pranks I pulled. Any form of attention I could get soon became an expected reaction… an expected emotion. It was the only interaction with people I knew, and so I relished in it. By the time the Boss and Onee-san decided to take me in, the orphanage was more than pleased to get rid of me. "Good riddance." I bet they said. I wouldn't blame them. I wouldn't want me either.

My trouble-making ways continued on to the dojo. I felt so hopelessly misplaced as I was brought to a new house with new sights and sounds and smells and new parents, that the only thing I could do was act as I had before. I didn't know how to act, most especially around people who knew my situation and wanted to help me…wanted to love me.

As the years passed, I began to realize that I was hurting the people that cared enough to give me a better life. A life. Once coming to terms with my behavior, I fell into a depression and locked myself in my room for weeks. I came out of my depression with a single goal in mind: I would be the perfect son they never had. That was the day I became a respectable boy, working hard to be accepted as a member of the yakuza and my father's son.

'It's about time I stir things up.' I think wickedly. Without a second thought, my tongue darts out of my mouth and runs along the nearest finger. The flesh is warm and slightly moist from my breathing. There's no prominent taste, just skin. I find that I don't dislike the taste, so I continue to lick at the digit purposefully.

Sasuke's eyes have gone wide; however, his body hasn't moved. He's very still, almost rigid and the finger-turned-lollipop has begun to twitch slightly. I hide a giggle at his control and grin mischievously. My tongue returns to my mouth; however, I open my mouth and take his finger between my teeth.

Sasuke's startled eyes snap to my playful ones as I nip at the flesh. His already creased brow furrows further and I give myself a mental pat on the back. 'He really is ticklish. It must be so hard for him to keep from laughing out right. Poor Sasuke-senpai, you're too easy.' I chuckle happily at this thought.

Suddenly, his hand is taken back, surprising me, and his face nears mine. Before I can yelp in shock, his pale lips crash onto mine. My eyes widen as his lips taste and pull, never slowing. I gasp when a warm tongue runs along my lower lip and he plunges his tongue into my mouth. Little tingles send the hair on the back of my neck on end and my mind becomes foggy as the wet muscle probes and caresses the roof of my mouth.

Slowly and without thinking, I push his tongue back with my own, twining them together. Sasuke moans lightly, a deep and beautiful sound that turns my legs to putty. I lift my arms and place them around his slender neck, the motion feeling more natural.

To my unconscious delight, his body presses against mine, closing the gap between us. His body is light, but holds me against the wall behind us with the perfect weight. Our tongues push against one another and with one another, the intimate action becoming a challenge. My tongue slides into his mouth, tasting every inch, every dip, everything I can with a bold determination I've never known before. The taste is nearly sweet, but the presence of purely Sasuke overwhelms everything else. This is better than pancakes.

The need for air suddenly makes itself known and Sasuke pulls away, almost reluctantly, his hands firmly gripping my slim hips. I watch the boy before me through glazed sky blue eyes as he watches me through half-lidded eyes. The onyx color is shocking and blazing to my clouded vision. Mesmerizing. Sasuke licks his lips before speaking. "What…was that, dobe?" I clear my throat, finding it too dry. "I thought you were ticklish." I answer.

He watches me curiously for a moment before smirking, bringing his face close to mine. "I'm not ticklish." My brow furrows in confusion. "But…then why…" Sasuke chuckles lightly, a rarity in my presence, and takes my bottom lip between his white teeth teasingly. Realization hits me like a cement truck and I watch him silently, his dark eyes glowing with mirth. "Oh." His lips brush against my slightly parted ones.

Suddenly, a jarringly loud ringing startles us from our comfortable silence and I jump in shock. Shutting his eyes tightly, Sasuke stands back and sighs. "We better get to class. They should be gone by now." I nod, swallowing a lump in my throat. 'I can't really tell myself that nothing happened between us now.'

And sure enough, the halls are empty as we exit the room. Upon entering the classroom, all eyes fall on us. I'm not used to so much attention being directed at me and it unsettles me; although, Sasuke shows no sign of irritation. 'Not like I'd expect any kind of reaction, though.' Wordlessly, the raven pushes past several people and takes a seat near the back. I follow him obediently, taking the seat in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun!" a familiar voice rings throughout the room. I blink as a blur of pink whirls by, the movement too fast for my eyes to follow. "Sakura! Get off of him!" My ears perk up at the sound of a certain pink haired, green-eyed girl's name. A beautiful girl with straw blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and irritated blue eyes approaches, her hands resting on smooth hips.

"Come off it, Ino-pig! How are you today, Sasuke-kun?" a voice from behind me coos and I turn to see Sakura sitting in the lap of an annoyed Uchiha, her fingers splayed across his clothed chest. My heart skips a beat and I smile broadly at the girl. 'Haruno-san.' Sasuke stares coldly at the pink thing below his precious and 'Reserved for dobe' crotch. "Get off of me, Haruno-san."

Sakura pouts at the un-boyfriend like demand and the use of her last name. "Demo, Sasuke-kun…" she whines, rocking her hips slightly. "I'm your girlfriend! You should call me--" "No, Haruno-san, I will not call you by your first name. And I'm not, for the last time, your fucking boyfriend." The girl beside me, Ino, chuckles victoriously. "See that, Billboard Brow? Sasuke-kun will never be yours. Now, I suggest you get off before he has to physically remove you." I watch Sasuke nervously. 'He just might, now that I think about it.'

Reluctantly, Sakura leaves her one-sided love's lap and smoothes out her uniform, fiddling with the hem of her pleated skirt. "G…Good morning, Haruno-san." I say quietly, unsure of the situation and myself. Her sea green eyes find mine and her smile returns, a sweet smile. "Oh! Good morning, Naruto-kun. I didn't see you there." She takes a seat next to me, her smile spreading happily.

Ino takes a seat behind her, smiling goofily at the stoic raven across the aisle. "It's been so long since I've seen you in your school uniform, Sasuke-kun. I'm so glad you're back." she coos, winking at him. Sasuke rolls his eyes and instead stares ahead of him in silence.

I feel my heart race as she continues to watch me, laying her chin into her palm. "What is it?" I ask. "Nothing, really. I was just thinking that you look very nice today." I tear my eyes away as a blush heats my face. "Th-Thank you." I mutter, finding a slightly off-color tile on the floor extremely interesting at the moment. Sakura giggles, leaning forward and lifting my chin with a slim finger. "Don't be so embarrassed, Naruto-kun. It only makes you more adorable." The blush reaches the tips of my ears and colors my neck, the dark color intensifying.

A growl is heard behind us and we both turn to meet a snarling Sasuke. "Sasuke-senpai?" I'm grateful that the attention has been drawn away from me, but I'm confused by the boy's aggressive behavior. "You're such a slut, Haruno-san. It seems you'll take anything you can get that's got a dick and a heartbeat. Naruto-san, move away before you become infected." I blush again when I notice her finger is still holding my chin in place.

Sakura makes a strangled noise, a sound between a screech and a squawk, and hurls herself back onto Sasuke's lap. This time, the air is knocked out of him as she collides with his torso. "No, Sasuke-kun! I would never be unfaithful to you! Sasuke-kun is the only one for me!" she insists in an offended voice. Said boy coughs heavily, attempting to retrieve his lost oxygen. "Sasuke-kun." she sighs, wrapping her skinny arms around the breath-deprived boy's neck. This only results in a strangled sound escaping Sasuke's lips. His pale skin has adopted a blue-ish tint.

I watch him worriedly. "Ano…Haruno-san? I don't think he can breath." She brings her face away form his chest, where she had been nuzzling his collarbone, and looks at him. With a gasp, she releases the suffocating Uchiha from her protective hold. His color returns to a healthy shade as he sucks in as much air as possible. His eyes are watering slightly as he glares up at Sakura, still bouncing happily on his lap. "Off…" he bites out, coughing again. "Eh?" Sakura tilts her head slightly at him. "Get OFF!" he shouts, standing abruptly.

The girl slips off of his now straightened legs with a startled yelp and crashes onto the floor. She rubs her backside gingerly, her eyes shut tight. "Itai…Sasuke-kun! That hurt!" I stand also, rushing to her side and helping her up. "Are you alright, Haruno-san" She pats her backside, brushing the dust and dirt off of her uniform. "Just fine." she gives a quick smile before returning to her seat.

I turn to look angrily at Sasuke. "Why did you do that? You could've really hurt her." Sasuke shrugs, sitting down again. "She should know not to touch me like that. Hell, she sat on me."

Our attention is brought to the front of the class as the door slides open. A brown haired man enters the room, a briefcase in his hand. A scar runs across his nose below his kind brown eyes and a small smile lights up his face. His clothes are disheveled, his shirt slightly untucked with the top button undone, and his tie haphazardly hanging loosely around his tan skinned neck. "Good morning, class. Sorry I'm late." he says in a soft voice, his tone kind and apologetic. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei." several students reply.

Ino sighs behind Sakura, her expression bored. "You're always late, Sensei." Iruka-sensei scratches the back of his head, ruffling the hair in his ponytail. "I know, Ino-kun. I had some important matters to discuss with Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke snorts behind me, but I pay him no attention. "Now, Homeroom can begin."

--

"Ne, ne! What's with his hair?"

"Nobody in their right mind would dye it that shocking color. Is it natural?"

"Haha! Yeah, and what's with those marks on his face? Whiskers?"

"I think it's cute! Like a little kitty-cat."

A chorus of meows and catcalls erupt around me from the surrounding students. 'Remain calm, Naruto…It's only the second day. You can do this…Right?' I do my best to ignore the annoying on-lookers around me, keeping my eyes cast down to my assigned desk. The bell had rung several minutes ago, but the Biology teacher has yet to be seen.

Interestingly enough, I hadn't been pestered much my first day about my appearance. Feeling I was safe enough to approach now that I was classified as a 'Non-Threat', I'm bombarded with questions and opinions. I look at Sasuke pleadingly across the room, his seat near the window and a great distance from mine. He catches my eye and shrugs, resting back in his chair.

I'm saved from the mob of curious teenagers, however, as the door opens to reveal the teacher." Take your seats. Class is now in session." he commands in a bored drawl and the students do as he says, scrambling back to their tables. The man at the head of the class sweeps the room with steely black eyes, his glasses gleaming every so often as the light catches the lens. His long silver hair is pulled back into a ponytail and the small smirk playing across his lips unnerves me.

"Good morning, class." he says, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose with a middle finger. "Good morning, Kabuto-sensei." the class responds, the room falling into an uncomfortable silence. "Take out your books and open to page 394." Without protest or complaint, the class obeys and waits for the lecture to begin.

--

I scuff my shoe on the dirt below me as I make my way out to the track. The sky is clear and blue, mirroring my eyes as I stare up at it. December is finally coming to an end; however, a thin layer of pure white snow still covers the ground. The dirt track behind the school is clear of snow, thanks to some nameless groundskeeper or other.

Behind me, Sasuke walks silently with his long legs striding gracefully. The plain blue gym shorts sway about his knees with each step and the clean white shirt fits his chest snugly. Shaking my head and cursing my wandering eyes, I turn back around only to bump into a taller boy in front of me. He turns around with a snarl. "Hey! You--Oh. You're that new kid, right?" His black eyes watch me curiously with a slightly smile, his canines unusually longer than natural. His brown hair spikes about his head, which is a good several inches above my own.

"Uh, yeah. Uzumaki Naruto." I hold out my hand for him to take. Instead, he drapes his arm about my shoulders with a toothy grin. "Naruto, huh? Inuzuka Kiba's the name. That's Kiba to you." he pokes my cheek with a finger. "Okay, I think." I mutter, watching him curiously.

A pale timid girl with dark blue hair reaching her chin walks s up beside us. "D-Don't let Kiba-kun bother you, Naruto-kun. He's like this to everyone." she says in a soft voice, a small smile gracing her gentle face. Her eyes are a purple-grey color, seemingly sightless, as she watches the two of us. "Oh, is that so?" I ask and she nods.

Kiba takes his arm from around my shoulder and instead throws it around the girl's fragile shoulders, sending her face aflame in a pale blush. "Hinata's right, you know. You can either love me or leave me. Ah, so the return of the Uchiha is true, huh?" Kiba comments, watching an uninterested Sasuke behind me.

"Hn. got a problem with it, Inuzuka?" The brunette holds up his hands in self-defense, his arm still hanging around the slim girl's neck. "Not at all, not at all. I just find it hard to believe that some of the useless gossip flying around this place is anything but a half-baked lie." Sasuke shrugs, continuing on his way past me, several groups of girls swooning and giggling excitedly as he passes.

"Waah!" I yelp as I'm swiftly lifted into the air by an unknown force, watching the ground fall away from under me. "AHAHAHA!! Such youth! Such spirit! I can see that all of my youthful students are full of youth on this youthful day! Come, class! We must celebrate youth together!" A voice uncomfortably close to my ear booms and I feel a broad chest rumble with laughter.

I look around to find a very large man clad in nothing but a green workout suit and an unattractive black bowl cut of hair. "Geh." I choke on the words I was about to utter as my eyes land on the man's eyebrows. 'Are…Are they alive?!" His eyebrows almost crawl atop his black eyes, the black hairs much too thick for any human being's face.

Kiba sighs, looking at my kidnapper with disapproval. "Gai-sensei, put Naruto down." The man laughs heartily, his oversized teeth forming a large grin. "What youth! What exuberance!" His blinding white teeth sparkle momentarily in the light and he unceremoniously drops me. Luckily, I land on my feet, staggering slightly to keep my balance. "G-Good morning, Gai-sensei." Hinata says kindly, smiling up at him.

Gai seems overjoyed with her greeting, smiling broadly. "Ah! Good morning to you as well, Hinata-chan! You're looking youthful today!" The blue haired girl smiles uncertainly, a sweat drop appearing on the back of her head. "Th-Thank you…I guess…" Gai turns to the class standing around aimlessly and addresses them in a booming voice.

"Alright, my pupils! Since we are all so full f life, let us participate in 200 laps around the track!" We all groan, but begin our run anyway, knowing that there's no point in complaining.

"Yosh! Thank you, Gai-sensei! I will complete my 200 laps in no more than 10 minutes! If I cannot meet this goal, it is 500 push-ups!" a tall and lanky boy announces. He's, oddly enough, a younger version of the P.E. teacher. His black hair is cut in a bowl, his black eyes are aflame with determination and he even has the same freakishly large eyebrows. The only difference is that the boy is dressed in the required physical education uniform.

"That's the way, Lee! Now, go! Fight with the power of youth!" Gai grins, giving his star pupil thumbs up. "Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee returns the thumbs up, taking off on the track at a speed too fast for the naked eye to trace, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

--

"Well done, class! Today was a marvelous day full of youth! Now, I regret to say that our time together has come to an end. However, tomorrow shall be another glorious day where we will meet again! Go on! Onward to the locker rooms where you may shed your gym clothes and become willful butterflies! AHAHAHAHA!"

The class sighs in relief and makes their way to their individual locker rooms. 'I think…I'm gonna…die…' I lean against my designated locker, panting and trying to catch my breath. I allow my jelly legs to bring me to the floor, my whole body limp. Who would've thought that sorry excuse for a teacher was serious when he said 200 laps?! The only one who seemed to enjoy himself was Lee, who had finished his run in 10 minutes and 3 seconds, earning him a workout of 500 push-ups.

The rough metal is cold against my back and I'm itching to move. 'I can't move.' A tall raven-haired boy opens a locker above my head, pulling off his shirt. "Get off the floor. You'll catch a cold." he drawls, stuffing the white top into his open locker. A sheen of sweat has coated his milky skin, the droplets glistening as he moves about. His physic is slim, but taught and his chest is firm. The slope of his shoulders is elegant and the skin is unmarred by any blemish or imperfection.

"Dobe." I jump slightly. "Huh? Wha-" My eyes leave his beautiful torso and meet amused midnight orbs. "A kohai should listen when their senpai is talking to them." he smirks, holding out a hand to help me up. I take it gratefully and rise with a grunt as my knees buckle. I fall forward gracelessly and fall into the strong arms of Uchiha Sasuke. His stance is unyielding, holding my weight with ease.

I try to right myself, gripping his forearms for support. "Sorry, senpai--" I'm shoved roughly against the chilling lockers and I hiss through my teeth at the freezing contact. Lips crash onto mine hungrily, stealing my breath. Sasuke's slender fingers grip my clothed hips and he brings his body against mine. He bites my lip unexpectedly, causing me to whimper, and he uses the distraction to slide his tongue inside. I can't think clearly and allow the blinding waves of pleasure to wash over me.

I gasp and my slowly closing eyelids snap open. I push Sasuke away, my fingers tingling on his bare chest. "Senpai, stop! People…someone could see." I pant, catching my breath. He chuckles lightly, bringing his lips close to my ear. "Nobody's here, dobe." he says and takes my earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on the flesh. Everyone had, in fact, left sometime ago. 'How did I not notice?' My train of thought derails as Sasuke's lips move to a patch of flesh below my ear and I moan softly. He licks and kisses a slow and torturous path to my collarbone, eliciting soft sounds form my constricted throat. His hands slip beneath my shirt and his finders dance across the skin of my hard stomach.

His fingers land on a tanned nipple and he pinches is, sucking hard on my collarbone. I give a guttural moan at the intense sensation and instinctively buck my hips forward. Our awakening arousals grind against one another through our shorts and we both shudder. Sasuke's eyes are shut tightly, his breathing labored. My head is spinning and the hair on the back of my neck is on end. Shudders race up my spin and I grip Sasuke's shoulders. 'What was that? I've never felt anything like that before.'

Sasuke's eyes have fluttered open again and the dark color is swimming like before. "What…" I begin in a breathy whisper, but my words turn into a drawn out gasp as he rocks his hips forcefully against mine. "First rule in the yakuza…never question your motives or the motives of others." All I can do is nod pathetically as his rocking hips repeatedly convincing me that the universe revolves around him.

Heat travels south to my wonderfully abused manhood faster than you could say 'Quidditch', leaving me light headed. The heat is increasing along with my growing need, making my pounding blood burn beneath my feverish sink. The rhythm of our gyrating bodies has turned into something more demanding: animalistic. The mere force and ferocity of it is beyond me…and I want it so bad. It wants to feel every nip, kiss, lick and thrust. I want to be devoured by it.

A foreign sensation, tightness, is nipping at the base of my spine; a swollen coil of heat has begun to form at the bottom of my belly. I have no idea why I'm feeling this way, but it feels so good. "Sasu…ng…ke…" I gasp, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. "Senpai…ah!" Sasuke buries his face in my shoulder, his knuckles turning white from gripping my sides so tightly. 'That's gonna leave a bruise.' vaguely crosses my mind.

Sasuke raises his head to brush his lips against my skin, kissing it. "Naruto…" he pants before biting down on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. Almost like a dam being broken, the pool of desire boils over within me and races up my spine. My nails dig into the pale boy's skin and my back arches to the breaking point. I feel every cell in my body burn with an overwhelming pleasure and my ears ring.

The scream is nearly ripped from my throat with the intensity, the sound echoing throughout the walled room. Almost relieved, I fall back against the suddenly too cold lockers and allow my nerve endings to sing with my newly found release. Sasuke is limp against my heaving chest and I like the feel of his warm skin as I slowly float back down to Earth. The chest against mine is no longer trembling or heaving, his breathing calmly slowing to a normal rate.

'He called me Naruto. No 'dobe' or 'san', just Naruto.' I smile softly at the sound, remembering how it rolled off of his gentle tongue in a breathy whisper. The body against mine leaves a gap between us as Sasuke pulls away, his fingers leaving my sides. I wrinkle my nose at the feeling of my soiled shorts, the stickiness between my legs slightly irritating. I blush lightly when I notice Sasuke's shorts are soiled as well. I meet his glowing eyes as he smirks at me. "Come on, dobe. Let's get you cleaned up before math."


	13. Sasuke 7

Goodness…this day isn't even half way over yet

Goodness…this day isn't even half way over yet. My mind can be found nowhere -especially after that display in the locker room. "Sasuke…" "Saaaasuke…" I jump at a hand being slammed under me. "Sasuke-kun, PAY ATTENTION! I know math is boring, but it's still your duty to pay attention!" I nod absent-mindedly and go back to my daydreams.

I had called Naruto merely Naruto. There was no formalities involved, no worries about the right term at the right time… I think I might just keep calling him that from now on. I furtively look to my right (seeing as I'm next to the window) and see Naruto –also gazing absent-mindedly out the window ahead of mine. "Where are your heads today, you two? Honestly?" Kurenai-sensei presses.

"Sorry…we had…a bit of a bad start to our day, sensei. Please forgive us."

"Well, leave it outside the classroom for God's sake!" We still can't help but have our minds wander to that glorious moment a half an hour ago. Yet, he still respected my wishes. He called me 'Senpai'. I allow myself to drown in the cherished memory of his voice enveloping me in a feeling I've never quite known as a bird obscures the view of the now graying sky.

--

"Hey, Senpai! Senpai, wait up!" I merely shove my hands into my pockets as I wait for Naruto to catch up. "Hey! What's on the menu for lunch?" I sigh.

"Don't you read the lunch menu, Naruto? Besides, it's the same crap they've fed us since the pre-embryonic stages of life."

"They feed us goop from our mom?" I chuckle.

"No, Naruto. I said that to merely emphasize the point that they give us the same thing every God-damned day." His face reads understanding as we continue to walk to the lunchroom. "What do we have next? Study Hall with Anko, right?"

"It's the same schedule they gave us at the beginning of high school." His tone is incredibly mocking. "I was merely trying to emphasize the point that we have the same schedule nearly every Monday."

"You'd better watch yourself, Naruto, or I'll go back to calling you 'dobe' so fast, your head aerials will spin." He pouts and I pinch his cheek only to move his head lightly from side to side. "Aw, don't pout, Naru-chan. You know…I hate it when you pout." I purr to inform him. I let his cheek go (it left a satisfying red mark) and continue to the busy lunchroom. I probably left him blushing and in a dazed shock.

--

I rub my knuckles lightly after rapping on the door to apartment twenty-three. It opens to a half naked Naruto with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and the foam surrounding his lips. "Hey, are you up for going anywhere?" He says, "Yeah, why?" through the toothbrush. "Get dressed warmly. I'll get you in fifteen minutes." I smirk and shake my head before turning to walk to my own apartment next door. I hear a muffled, "What?" that's still obscured by the toothbrush as I enter the hallway of my apartment.

Now…I need to find the perfect outfit. My legs carry me to the closet where I sift through clothes upon clothes upon clothes. I finally decided on a thin jacket under a dark beige blazer. My shirt is dark blue with a skeleton geisha that is a little snug on me, showing off my muscles and thin frame a bit. I choose a pair of worn-in jeans my dark blue, thin Pumas. I quickly shove my wallet into my back pocket and stride slowly to Naruto's door. I decide to let myself in –hey, we're practically lovers now! - and make my way to his bedroom. He's sliding on a pea coat with the back of the collar popped. His jeans are worn in, not unlike my own.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" My voice startles him a bit, but he smiles warmly when he sees me doing the same. "Yeah, senpai." I give a small shake of the head.

"It's just 'Sasuke'." The expression on his face warms me inside. It's a mixture of pleasant shock and slight happiness. "Come on." He trails behind me until we get outside, then he holds my hand. The Final Fantasy victory fanfare goes off and I answer my phone. "Yes?" I hang up when the line clicks dead after some words. "We've gotta go. The boss needs us." Naruto nods once and I hail a taxi.

--

"Please, sit." Naruto and I do as commanded of the white-haired boss. "Now…I've heard some…_things._"

"_Things_, sir?"

"Yes, things. I want you to confirm or deny these accusations. I heard that you two had an experimental escapade in the locker rooms earlier today." _How in the fuck did HE find out? I mean, yeah, he infiltrated the school to keep an eye on us, but…not THIS close! _"Can I judge by your silence that that means it's true?" Naruto nods sheepishly and I follow suit. "Well…we'll have to take invasive, decisive action. You two know that if you are as close to me as you are, then you are not allowed to fraternize in such ways." He sighs. "I might just have you two do the 'Yubitsume' ritual as an apology." My eyes widen. _WHAT?! My little finger…_ I unconsciously look down at my left pinky. He leans forward and folds his hands together. "I'll let it slide this time, but, rest assured, if you do it again, then there's bound to be consequences. You are dismissed."

Naruto and I leave the room once given permission and walk out. We are silent the whole way back home. Naruto tries to go into his own apartment, but I pull him by the wrist to my own. "We need to talk about this." I finally state when we get inside. "There's a good chance that there are cameras in our houses, so be careful as to not say too much." We sit on the couch and I pull him close to me. "Naruto, what do we do? I honestly don't know what we do about this."

"We'll come up with something eventually. Don't worry, senp- Sasuke."

--

The alarm upstairs goes off, waking me up. Naruto clutches to me tighter as I try to get up and break my clock. "Naruto, get off! We need to get ready for school!" He moans and rolls over –a bad move on his part because he fell off of the couch. I dash up the stairs and turn off my alarm clock. My legs drag me to the bathroom to get ready for another boring day of school.

--

"Naruto, I've figured it out. We need to go some place else, though. We're going on vacation." His eyes light up.

"Really? When? Who's going? Wait…why?" I sigh.

"Naruto, honestly. Yes, really. This Spring break. Just us two." My back hits the warm concrete and my lips are occupied by Naruto's. He pulls away with a warm smile. "Thank you, Sasuke." His voice is sweet –almost sickly, but I really like it that way.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

"AHHH!! CHOU KAWAII!! SASUKE-KUN FANGIRLS UNITE!!" I feel my eye give a light twitch and Naruto quickly helps me to my feet, helping me to run away.

Here we are: stuck in the closet…again. This time I'm not afraid. My lips collide with his as my fingers fumble with the lock until the tumbler gives that satisfying click. "I hope you don't mind, Naruto. This is the only place we can get some privacy." He nods albeit scared. My hand gently caresses his back with the other occupying his inner thigh. "You wanna do this?" My voice is a bit harsh, but a little caring at the same time. He nods without hesitation and I continue with a lip-bruising kiss just as so. Things get heated when the doorknob begins to jiggle. We assume the 'help! -fan-girls' position as the janitor opens the door.

"Still 'idin', eh?" We nod and the man smiles. "There's no one in the halls. It's safe." We emerge to find a rather empty hall. He walks into the closet and locks the door. "I really gotta find out that guy's name and why he does that." I say still looking at the door.

--

"… 'inkng we could go to the local ramen shop later. You know…get to know each other a bit more." I peak around a line of lockers to see Kiba with his arm on the lockers behind Naruto and playing with the zipper of his hoodie. Naruto smiles softly, probably not reading the hints at all.

"That would be nice, Inuzuka-kun."

"Call me Kiba-kun." Naruto nods once and smiles. Kiba then leans in with his fingers holding his chin and plants a passionate kiss on him. Naruto hesitates after squirming a bit (my heart lifts at this). "Wh-What about Sasuke?"

"Weren't you just saying you couldn't see each other like that anymore?" Naruto nods timidly. "Well, there you go." Kiba kisses him again, but this time Naruto returns it with as much passion. Hot, stinging water builds up, but I try to suppress them through a kick to the locker without thinking of the pain it would bring later causing me to grunt. I quickly limp out of the room –I probably attracted their attention. In fact, I'm certain I did.

_Stupid dobe. I __knew__ he'd be nothing more than troublesome._ I continue to limp to English with Kakashi-sensei.

--

"Sasuke…Sasuke, please listen to me!" The blonde's pleas merely remind me of the pain in my left foot, which feels like my proverbial image of hopping with one foot on glass bits; half of which are on fire, melting, and sticking to my foot. I'm on a mission to walk out the English room door. I grunt in pain as I fall to my knees. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, what happened?" I see Kakashi's handsome face above me as he picks me up. "I'm taking you to the nurse's."

--

I open my eyes after quite a long; much needed nap to see my own home. After further inspection, I see Kakashi-sensei sitting at my kitchen table reading through the reflection in the window. My leg itches, but my nails scrape against what I hope is not my leg. I lift the covers to see a dark blue cast that comes up to the middle of my shin. "Sasuke-kun, are you awake?" I look back to the window. _How the hell did he know that?_

"Y-Yeah, Kakashi-sensei."

"Come down here. I made you some breakfast." _Who knew getting out of bed with a cast could be so bloody difficult?!_

"I…uh…can't." He sighs and makes his way to the loft where I'm laying. The loft really isn't much –It's an INCREDIBLY small space with room only for my bed (which is level with the walking space around it), a small area to stand in front of my closets on either side, and my closets. The rest is opened to the rest of the house, which is how I saw Kakashi-sensei. He appears in front of me and picks me up bridal style and carries me downstairs. "H-Hey! Put me down! I can walk!" He smirks and chuckles.

"Of course you can…but this is more fun." I wrap my arms around his neck and roll my eyes.

"Tch, whatever." He seats me on one of my few chairs and, sure enough, there's a full breakfast ready for me. "What about school? Aren't you supposed to be there?" He shrugs.

"I called in saying that I was going to help you with your first day in a cast. You shattered your ankle fairly well, you know. How did you manage to do that?" _Naruto…_ I unconsciously pout and emerge myself in my breakfast. "Sasuke-kun…" Only after he says my name again with a little more authority do I look. His eyes are stern.

"You know about Naruto and I, right?"

"Yes, and I'm impressed by your grammar."

"Whatever. After P.E. when I was about to leave, I realized that I had forgotten my paper for your class. Naruto had it on his backpack, but Kiba was flirting with him. So…I watched them a bit and then Kiba kissed him." My voice cracks a bit while trying to hold back from crying. "At first Naruto hesitated, but then he kissed him back." Several tears slip past and onto the table under me. "So…I kicked the lockers and limped to your classroom." Kakashi scoots closer to comfort me.

"Sasuke-kun…it's okay. Go ahead and cry. I won't tell anyone." I collapse to his chest and let it all out albeit reluctantly. Somehow I end up on his lap with his strong arms wrapped around me letting me know that he's there for me; That it's okay to cry (at least for right now, anyways). _**Look at you, Sasuke: You're a babbling brook on your teacher's lap. You're a pussy.**__ No, Kakashi-sensei's here for me. He promised he wouldn't tell. God, my head is pounding! __He's so gorgeous! Kiss him already, Sasuke!__ He's my teacher! I can't! God, you two are so retarded!_ I can't believe I'm arguing with myself over kissing my teacher. _**Yeah, Sasuke. Make up for your babbling and kiss him already.**_

"S-Sensei?" I clear my throat and he wipes my cheeks and under my eyes. _I'm gonna do it…_ My stomach is on fire with butterflies flying in it as I slowly reach up and Kakashi (much to my surprise and delight) moves down slowly and meets me in a soft kiss. I shyly wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

--

There is pounding on the door as I change the track. "I'll get it." I state lazily. I grab my crutches and hobble to the door and open it. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke, I-"

"That's 'senpai' to you."

"S-Senpai…can I please talk to you?" I sigh and let him in. As he comes in view of the kitchen, he asks, "What's Kakashi-sensei doing here?"

"Taking care of me. What did you want to talk about?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"No-"

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I need to get dinner ingredients anyways. Don't have too much fun." The adult winks as he puts on his jackets and exits the house. I sigh and hobble to the fridge to get a Calpico. "Senpai, we need to talk about the whole 'Kiba' thing."

"Yes, you've already established this. You stall any longer and I'll throw you out. You're wasting my time." He blushes a bit.

"I-I'm sorry that I did that."

"Well, you did seem concerned. That is…until you started sucking each other's goddamned faces off. I can't believe you'd do that, Naruto-san. I planned our whole spring break. I told you I'd figure out a plan so we could be together, didn't I? Why did you just…throw me away like that?"

"We weren't even together, senpai."

"So? Now, if we're done here, I'd like to take a short shower before Kakashi-san returns." I stand to make my way to the shower. I step into the warm water and merely stand with my eyes closed, taking in the silence. _I don't need anyone anymore. Loving Naruto was proof that I'm getting weak. __No, Sasuke. It's proof that you're human.__ Yeah, whatever. I'm weak. I can't even take a kick to the locker anymore. I've kicked much worse. Why? Why can't I stand the sight of him anymore, but I can't even stand when he's gone?_ I lean against the cool wall the showerhead's on and let the water cover me for several minutes.

I dry myself and wrap my lower half in a towel before going out into the rest of the house. "Finally you're out. You were in there for about twenty minutes after I got back!"

"Hey, Kakashi-san." I sigh. "Excuse my attire. Or…lack thereof." He smiles.

"I don't mind. Honestly." He has what seems to be a fake smile. I give another sigh and run my fingers through my flat hair. "What's on your mind, Sasuke-kun?" Water drops hit the wood floor as I shake my head. "You don't have to lie to me, Sasuke-kun." He purrs while putting his face near mine. Heat rises to my cheeks as I tighten my eyes shut and sigh in annoyance. "Look at me." I don't budge. "Sasuke-kun, look at me." His forceful tone sends shivers up my spine. _Quick! Do as he says! Do as he says!_ My eyes meet Kakashi's almost black eyes.

"Good. Now…I want you to tell me what happened between you and Naruto-kun while I was gone."

"Nothing. Some words were tossed around and then I took a shower."

"What words?"

"Nothing totally special."

"So? I still want to know."

"I grabbed a Calpico and he apologized. I said that he seemed concerned up until he started sucking Kiba's face off. And I told him how I planned our whole Spring break to get away…just the two of us. Then I went to take a shower."

"Well, maybe Naruto-kun can't see a way around this. Or…he's just not trying."

"Hn, whatever. I don't care anymore."

"Oh, I think you do, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to prove to you just how much." He passionately and roughly kisses me. My eyes go wide at his sudden action, but I move with my lips in perfect sync with his. He picks me up by my legs to wrap them around his waist and carries me up the stairs. When he gets to the top, he throws me down to my bed. "W-wait, Kakashi-san, I-"

"No, you're not getting out of this." My throat emits a low growl as he sheds his jacket and climbs on top of me. "My, my…feisty, are we?" He says with a mocking tone.

"Shut up, godammit."

"What? Are you worried someone might hear us? The only one they're going to be hearing…" He begins to take off my shirt before continuing with, "is you." One side of my nose wrinkles up in what could be disgust and pride, which causes him to laugh. "You're never going to forget this. And when I'm done…you'll be thanking me."

"Right. You really think that?"

"Oh, you'll see." He silences me by giving me a lip-bruising kiss. As he does so, he begins to work off my pants. I pull his shirt to his underarms, but growl lightly when he does not permit it to go any farther. It's as if he doesn't want to get naked until I get all the way there. To confirm this, he leaves bites and kisses down my neck and to my chest. I shiver as he pulls on my happy trail a little and continues until he pulls down my boxers. "Kaka-AH!" His tongue runs along the underside of me and to the tip where he proceeds to lick the slit there.

I gasp sharply as he takes the whole of my cock into his mouth. "Kakashi!" I arch my back as he slowly moves up and down. "F-Faster!" I command, but he doesn't oblige. _Guess I'll have to compensate._ My hips buck into his mouth, practically gagging the teacher, but I don't care; I just want to be properly sucked off. Much to my distress, he holds my hips so they can't choke him anymore. Then he sends me reeling by humming while bobbing his head. The vibrations paired with the head motions cloud my vision and mind, so I yell out, "AH! NARUTO! FASTER! AAAH!" I throw my head back in pure ecstasy; there's nothing in the world that could compare to Naruto fucking me.

_**Hahaha! It's not Naruto, you dobe. It's Kakashi! **__No, I refuse to believe that. Only Naruto could be this good._ With the delusion that Kakashi is Naruto still firmly implanted in my head, I continue to yell as he does more tricks to get me there faster. "N-Naruto, I'm about to cu-GAH!" I explode in the blonde's mouth and lay limply on my back because I can't do much more than that. Two fingers get stuck in my mouth and I look at a silver haired man (my heart sinks a bit) who's looking expectantly at me. "SUCK!" He commands; I oblige. I wrap my tongue around them this way and that to get them as wet as I can.

Without warning, he pulls them out and makes me bend my legs. One of his wet fingers with my saliva on it wriggles its way into my asshole, causing me to hiss a bit. The contact feels uncomfortable, causing me to squirm a bit. "Stay still, Sasuke-kun." he halfway purrs. "This might hurt a bit." He says in the same tone. With that warning, he shoves the second finger into the same hole –THE SAME ONE! He reaches quite far and brushes that bundle of nerves that makes me moan out quite loudly. They begin to make a scissoring motion, which makes me scream out. "There we go."

After what seems like forever, he pulls them out and pulls a bottle out of his pocket, tossing it to the bed. I whimper at the pain I'm feeling in my ass, but I cry out when something much larger enters. I could tell Kakashi was only going slow for me.

Naruto…where are you when I need you?


End file.
